In Order To Succeed
by Suma Akila
Summary: In Which the President of the Inu Corporation Teaches His Secretary The Trick To Success. SessxKags
1. Work

I do not own Inuyasha.

**In Order To Succeed**

**Work**

"Higurashi."

Cold, devoid of emotion. She blinks, turning, her arms holding numerous books in a precarious way, her torso leaning backwards as she supports the weight.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho?"

He observes her for a moment, blinking slowly. His golden brown eyes flicker and he turns away from her, heading towards the door that leads to his office.

"There are documents that need to be faxed before three."

He is closing his door as the soft voice, feminine and slightly breathless, calls out.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho!"

He discreetly watches as she continues on her way.

**I don't think I will ever get used to writing such short chapters. Sigh. **


	2. Late

I do not own Inuyasha.

**In Order To Succeed**

**Late**

She is running late. Not the tolerable, walk in the door five minutes past eight late, but the inexcusable, lose your job thirty minutes late.

She darts off of the elevator where she has been prancing from foot to foot in nervous jitters, tearing around the corner and running into something very unyielding.

She feels herself lose her footing and she topples backwards, onto the rich dark magenta colored carpet, huffing out air in a whoosh as her butt strikes against the floor.

She cringes, her legs splayed in a very unladylike way, a lock of her onyx hair slipping from her hastily made sloppy bun on the back of her head, one chopstick that keeps it back turning a bit crookedly to the side as she trails her gaze up the expanse of long black clad legs, to a tailored black jacket, to a white collared shirt and a stiff black tie.

She knew without having to look up into the stony features who exactly she had run into. Her face blooms red, and she is trapped in the displeased glare directed down at her.

"You are late."


	3. Flashing

**In Order To Succeed**

**Flashing**

"I'm sorry, Mr. Taisho. I had to take my brother to the doctor last night and then-"

He cuts her off, his voice sharp. "I do not care for your personal life, Higurashi. This is your job, however, and you will learn to be punctual if you wish to keep it."

He watches as she reddens further, tucking her chin in to her chest. He resists the urge to smile. Although she has only been working for him for a month, he finds her many expressions quite fascinating.

"I promise I won't be late again, Mr. Taisho," she responds in a meek, quiet voice, refusing to look up at him again.

He resists the urge to laugh.

"You will stay late and finish what work you can in thirty minutes."

Unyielding, for sure. She bites down softly on her lower lip. "Yes, Mr. Taisho."

She watches his feet turn away from her and he takes a step before halting.

"Oh and Higurashi?"

She holds back her cringe and looks up at him from behind long lashes.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho?"

She sees something that flickers in his eyes that is suspiciously humorous.

"Your underwear is showing."

**Poor, clumsy Kagome. Review, if you want. **


	4. Perverted

**In Order To Succeed**

**Perverted**

"Don't laugh, Sango! It's not funny. I was _so embarrassed._"

She furrows her brows and tucks her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she reaches out to let her train ticket slide into the reader. The woman on the other side of the phone line chuckles again.

"I'm sorry, Kags. It's just really funny, if you think about it."

Kagome snatches her train pass back, tucking it into her purse as she walks through the entrance to the platform, pouting out her lower lip even though Sango cannot see it.

"But that means he actually looked up my skirt when I fell! That's so… so…" She gives up, at a loss for words.

"Perverted?" Sango offers the word as an apology and Kagome snatches it out of the air in triumph.

"Yes! Perverted! No wonder no women work directly with him!" Of course, Kagome doesn't know the real reason for lack of fellow female workers, but she is not complaining of that fact. Not really. Sango is the only one that she seems to get along with.

"Maybe he has an interest in you?"

Kagome snorts, throwing that idea out of the moving train's window.

"You've never met the guy."

**My cat is crawling on me. Hm, odd.**


	5. Concealment

**In Order To Succeed**

**Concealment**

He eyeballs her with just a bit of disappointment.

Her normally long, shapely legs are currently swathed in dark brown slacks, topped by a light blue button up collared shirt.

All in all, it looks good, but he is not impressed.

"Pants today, Higurashi?"

She flushes from her desk, bowing her head closer to her keyboard, refusing to look up at him. Nevertheless, the redness creeping over her features is enough for him.

For now.

"Good morning, Mr. Taisho. Your coffee is on your desk. Ookami corps called and said they need to schedule a meeting with you this week about the possible merging they proposed last month."

All of this is delivered in a slightly guarded, overly shy voice. He wants to smile.

He walks into his office, scoops up the coffee cup, and blows on it before taking a long sip and walking back out, speaking as he saunters past her desk.

"The coffee always is."

**I have the strangest headache right now, and I can't figure out why. Huh.**


	6. Newcomer

**In Order To Succeed**

**Newcomer**

"A new employee?"

Kagome looks up from her chopping to stare at her fiance.

"A woman at that," is his lazy reply while flipping a page of his newspaper.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm sure she will be a great addition to your staff. What will her position be?"

The dark haired male in front of her raises a brow and pointedly looks her straight in the eyes, which ends up making her look back down at the onion and continue chopping.

"She's gonna be the new co-pilot, since that American guy is retiring."

She nods absently, scooping the sliced onions into the pot on the stove. "Well, at least you won't have to listen to old war stories now."

She turns back to him with a bright smile, but he already has his nose back in the paper.

"Yeah, instead it will be talk about sunshine and daisies, and what hair care product she uses." His voice is dry, and it makes her shake her head as she wipes her hands on her apron.

"By the way, have you told your family about the engagement yet?" She moves to the refrigerator, shuffling through it until she finds the fresh package of fish.

He turns another page of the paper, the room falling silent for a moment longer than comfortable. She places the packaged fish down and looks up expectantly.

"You know I don't talk to my brother, and he's the only family I have." He sighs and folds the paper up, placing it on the edge of the table before reaching forward and taking up his cup of coffee, sipping at the nearly caramel in color liquid within.

"I see." Is her only reply, and she continues preparing breakfast. "Well, it would be nice to at least meet him once, don't you think, Inuyasha?"

She throws the newly sliced fish into the pot as well, turning just in time to see him stand up slowly, long black hair sweeping over one shoulder as he turns and moves towards the door.

"There is nothing exciting about my brother. Besides, he wouldn't like you anyways."

**I know. Your wondering this: How does she work for 'Mr. Taisho' and doesn't know that it's Inuyasha's brother? And how does Inuyasha not know she is working for Sesshomaru? It shall all be explained. Now go away. You make my head hurt with these questions of yours. Shoo, shoo. **


	7. Yes

**In Order To Succeed**

**Yes**

"Hey, Kagome! What are you doing this weekend?"

Kagome blinks her eyes away from the computer screen, looking up at the looming frame of the fifth floor manager, offering him a small smile.

"Ah, well, I don't really know. I hoped I could spend some down time at home."

The male tilts his head, short black hair sweeping over his forehead as he offers a crooked grin.

"Sango wants me to ask you if you would come to her get together at the house on Saturday evening." He pauses, a slightly lecherous grin warping his previous smile. "There is going to be plenty of women, and plenty of booze."

Kagome gives him a dry stare, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. "She's going to end up throwing that engagement ring back at your head if you keep up, Miroku."

He grins more, parting his lips to say something, before quickly snapping his jaw shut and turning away from her desk sharply, walking at a fast clip away.

She blinks a few times, her own lips parting in confusion, before nearly jumping a mile out of her seat when a smooth, deep voice rolls out over her.

"I see you're slacking in your work today, Higurashi. I guess you wouldn't mind staying after for another hour to finish up everything."

It is not a question, rather a demand, and she looks over her shoulder at the tall man standing a few feet away in his own open doorway.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho."

She really needs to move her desk.

**Is it possible for hedgehogs to have dandruff? –Goes to look it up- Mine has been scratching up a storm today. Wonder why….**


	8. Shower

**In Order To Succeed**

**Shower**

The water pelts against her face since she is turned towards it, the steam seeping out of the shower stall in tendrils of pleasure. She gives a long happy sigh, stepping back to shampoo her hair.

"I might have to stay late for a flight meeting tomorrow."

She massages the shampoo into her hair, inhaling the rich lavender scent with a smile as she keeps her eyes closed, responding to him absently.

"That's alright. Do you know how long?"

She hears the faucet turn on and assumes he is brushing his teeth. Her assumptions turns out to be correct whenever he speaks and it sounds as if his mouth is full.

"No idea."

She dips her head back, rinsing the shampoo out before repeating the lathering with the conditioner, her skin pinked from the sweltering heat.

"Alright. I will leave your dinner covered in the microwave."

She turns the shower head off, squeezing access water out of her hair as she reaches up and pulls down her towel, wrapping it around her body while simultaneously opening the shower door.

She looks up to find him closing the bathroom door behind him, a mumbled 'Alright' the only answer she is given.

**I hope ya'll are starting to get the feel of their relationship. If not, shame on you. Now, Ramen time. **


	9. Trick

**In Order To Succeed**

**Trick**

"You're sure you can't come to my office Halloween party?"

She is disappointed, standing on the elevator, her large eyes honed in on her fiancé as he stands next to her.

He gives her a sidelong glance, lips twitching in a curl that is somewhat reminiscent of a smile, and he answers calmly and gently. "Sorry, hun. I have to fly that night."

She sighs and faces the elevator doors just as they ding open, allowing a beautiful smile to split her features. It would be no good for his co-workers to see her frowning.

He takes her around the room, introducing her to various people, and finally he draws up to one woman in particular and Kagome can only stare as they are being introduced.

"Kikyo, this is my fiancé, Kagome. Kagome, this is the newest co-pilot. The one I told you about a month ago?"

He trails off and Kagome blinks, holding out a hand to the taller woman who takes it with one of her own. She smells of honey and earth, and her body outdoes Kagome's own in many ways. Blushing, Kagome mumbles her greetings, eyes sliding to the floor.

"It's so nice to meet you, Kagome. Inuyasha tells me so much about you." The voice is sickeningly sweet and Kagome tries not to cringe. Beauty in all forms, it seems.

"I'm thirsty, Inuyasha." She mumbles the words and looks up at him from behind her lashes, trying to keep the jealous flush from his view. But it is for naught, because he is looking at Kikyo even as he answers.

"They are serving drinks at the far end of the room."

Kagome nods and fetches two cups of punch, arriving back at the same spot only to find the two of them gone, leaving her standing with a drink in each hand and a stunned expression on her face.

"Inuyasha?"

**-Sings- This is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween! In this town we call home….. :) lol.**


	10. Or

**In Order To Succeed**

**Or**

"_Where did you go?"_

_He looks at her with a half hearted smile, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, smelling faintly of honey as he leads her towards their car. _

"_I was still around. Went to go meet Kikyo's date. Sorry."_

_She blinks, looking away from him, and allows him to open her door so she can slide into the passenger seat. _

"_Oh, alright then."_

She shakes her head, blinking away the memory as she stands, by herself, in front of a large house, the many cars parked in the semi-circle driveway ranging from the highly expensive to the highly dangerous and barely inoperable.

"Just ring the door bell already!"

She smiles as a hand is placed on her shoulder and she looks to her right to see her best friend standing in all her slender beauty at her side, dressed in a costume made of tight leather that would make cat woman blush.

She laughs and reaches up to ring the door bell just as Miroku, Sango's fiancé dressed humorously as a monk, earns a slap to the face for groping her friend. "Just because we are engaged doesn't mean you can just cop a feel whenever you feel like it!"

The door swings open and, to Kagome's surprise although it really should startle her at all, she is brought face to face with her boss, and she can feel her face starting to burn with the first signs of a blush.

"Mr. Taisho." Unintentionally her eyes sweep down the length of his form and she finds herself nearly breathless in his rendition of traditional male Japanese garb, coupled with a rather fluffy white…. Something on his shoulder.

His too-blonde white hair has been let down to flow over his shoulders in straight curtains of silk, and Kagome resists the urge to reach out and touch it. He has painted a crescent moon on his forehead, and delicate lines of color grace his eyelids.

He smiles, revealing sharp looking canines.

She can't catch her breath.

**Har, har, har, and a bottle o'rum. **


	11. Treat?

**In Order To Succeed**

**Treat?**

She bites down on her lower lip, unable to quell the burning sensation on her face, her eyes staying lowered to the ground. She is quiet, listening as others from the office joke and laugh and have drinks together, her own desire to interact left unfulfilled.

The reason? She blinks slowly, chancing to raise her eyes and peer around the room from behind her long thick lashes. It really is a beautiful home. The living room that she currently stands in is decorated in deep browns, reds, and gold, every piece of furniture styled a bit antique like.

The music is loud, but thrums through her body like a pulse, and as she meets the eyes of her boss, standing on the opposite side of the room talking with a group of people though still managing to keep his eyes on her. She feels it tug at the pit of her stomach in a strange way.

She takes a deep breath, looking away quickly, even as a voice shouts out beside her, happily. "Woohoo, Kagome! Look at you! Wow, what made you decide to come in that?"

If possible her blush deepens and she looks up and to the side at the person speaking. His black hair is pulled back into a pony tail and, quite ridiculously, he has pointed ears atop is head. He wears nothing to cover his torso, and brown shorts hold a mock tail that hangs with a slight bend from his waist. She has to hold back the laugh that wells up at the sight, and is successful.

She looks down at herself slowly, taking in her outfit. It is something that Sango had picked out for her and brought to her doorstep just a few hours earlier, because she didn't go get one for herself. Now she thinks that perhaps she should have.

The long red skirt hugs her hips and spills down to her ankles, though it has slits on either side that are thigh high to expose her shapely legs and small sandaled feet. The white top is little better, hugging at her form though exposing her cleavege with a v-cut neck, even with the long sleeves billowing out it still is slightly too revealing.

Sango also has done her hair beautifully, the dark black majority of it pouring down over her shoulders while the rest of it is pulled back in a braid. Her face, thankfully, has been left nearly all natural, with only a hint of pink lip gloss and brown eyeliner and mascara.

"Sango thought it would suit me." She mumbles the words, biting down on her lower lip as he inches a bit closer, inhaling deeply. "And what did Sango tell you to use perfume wise? I have to say, it smells just about as tasty as you loo-"

"Excuse the interruption."

The smooth, baritone voice rumbles out over her skin and makes chill bumps rise up over the length of her arms even as she moves her eyes to the one who has spoken, dragging her gaze over him slowly, meeting his hooded look with her own and nearly losing her breath at the depth within.

"I couldn't help but notice that you are not interacting much, Ms. Higurashi. Is there something you find unpleasant in my home?"

She feels the redness creep down her neck, flushing her chest as well. He really –had- been watching her. She doesn't notice her coworker, the wolf boy, creeping away at the presence of the newcomer.

"Not at all, Mr. Taisho." Her voice is small, timid. She averts her eyes from his heated gaze.

He moves to her side, placing his hand against the small of her back, flooding her entire body with a different kind of heat.

"Then let me be your entertainment for the night. Have you tried the food?"

End of this chapter. Hope you liked. Don't care if you didn't. Hardy-har-har.


	12. Blinders

In Order To Succeed

Blinders

It has been weeks since the Halloween party that Kagome had attended at her boss's home, but occasionally her mind careens back to the way he stayed latched to her side. The way his hand had pressed upon her back every time they moved to guide her in the right direction. The way his hand lingered too long after he shook her hand and thanked her for coming.

But Kagome is not dumb. It was just her imagination, and continues to be. She cringes, wondering if she should tell Inuyasha but knowing it would only make him upset.

"Kagome?"

Sango's soft voice lulls out to her, making her turn a bright smile on the slightly older woman to reassure the worried tone that has been directed her way.

"I'm fine! So, what are you and Miroku doing for Thanksgiving?"

It's a known fact, at least to those closest to the trio, that Sango and Miroku do not have any family, only themselves. So it is no surprise when the other woman frowns just a moment before grinning and exerting excitement Kagome is not expecting.

"Oh, Miroku is taking me somewhere special, but he won't tell me where. We are supposed to be gone for three days. Three whole days! I bet it's somewhere amazing!"

"I bet it's somewhere secluded." Kagome mocks, wiggling her brows and earning a blushed cry from Sango.

"Kagome!" They both chuckle, regardless, because it's true even if they don't know the true destination. But Miroku himself is a romantic, so Kagome isn't worried that he will try and push Sango into anything she isn't ready for.

"At least you and Inuyasha already live together. I bet that's nice."

For once, Kagome doesn't have something to say, nice or otherwise. The awkward silence is easily dismissed, however, when Kagome shoves a bite of éclair into her mouth, savoring the rich taste of it as her dark brown eyes slide to look outside of the little café.

Which makes her freeze in the middle of chewing because what she sees is very, very impossible.

The profile of the very happy, very enthusiastic looking couple is something that cannot be mistaken, and yet at the same time truly can't be possible. Sango picks up on the silence, the wide eyed stare, and follows her line of sight which ends in a small gasp.

The couple parts from their jubilant kiss, the beautiful woman smiling too brightly, making Kagome's stomach churn. The man's answering smile is just as souring, his arms wrapping around her as they continue on their way down the street, disappearing around a corner as quickly as they had appeared.

Kagome's hand is shaking and, dryly, the swallows the sandpaper sweet resting in her mouth, cringing as it goes down.

"Kagome, I-" Sango tries, but Kagome really doesn't want to hear it, because if Sango doesn't confirm it, then it isn't real. It can't be real. Kagome won't believe it.

She once more amps on that blinding, cheerful smile, forcing herself to take another bite only after she speaks.

"Let's go shopping at that new little place down the road after we finish here. I think I need some new clothes."

Sango agrees.

End

The chapters will start getting longer, obviously.


	13. Flight

In Order To Succeed

Flight

Kagome sits at her desk, delving into her work as she bends over papers, eyes scanning words and numbers as she stuffs her thoughts full of her job. Since her lunch break with Sango, she has felt an overwhelming need to do something, anything, to keep her occupied.

That is most likely why she does not sense him near her until he makes her aware of his presence by clearing his throat softly, his baritone voice slipping out like roughened honey, tearing her dark brown eyes away from what she is doing to peer up at his.

"Working hard, Ms. Higurashi?"

There is an amused expression, she thinks, in his eyes, but with the rest of his face being so emotionlessly deadpanned she cannot be completely sure. She sits back in her seat slowly, hands sliding to the edge of her desk where she clutches her pen tightly with her right hand and the desk with her left.

"I felt an amazingly powerful drive to do some hard, productive work."

The words leave her mouth before she thinks about them, and in a tone that she herself does not at first recognize. Later on in the day, after leaving work, she would realize it to be light, flirtatious.

He raises a slender brow in the air, tilting his head somewhat to the side as he studies her blank face. Her thoughts start slipping backwards, sliding down that slope in which she was precariously balancing on after lunch, and so she bites on her lip before asking, quite bluntly, "Is there something you needed, Mr. Taisho, or can I continue?"

He blinks once, twice, and she is sure he must be startled at her first real abrupt comment towards him, even though again the emotion does not show on his face. His lips twitch, in something that she cannot name, and he nods slowly as he moves past her desk.

"I commend you on your work ethic, Ms. Higurashi. If you wish, you may leave a half hour early to go home, since you have gotten so much done."

And as the door closes to his office with a click behind her she lets out a breath that she had not realized she has been holding, and slides forward in her chair to once more lean over the desk and delve into her work.

She opens the oven door, taking a deep breath of the steak that resides inside, marinated to perfection and just barely cooked. Her lips curl into a small smile as she reaches inside and draws it out in it's glass pan, setting it on the stove top between a pot sizzling fresh red potatoes and a pot simmering with green beans.

The rolls, already sitting on the table, are warm as well and fluffy. Meticulously she doles out portions of potatoes and green beans on her favorite two plate, setting the larger, rarer slab on his plate while sitting the smaller one on her own.

Carrying them to the table she smiles, eyes scanning over the length of their small wooden hand me down, covered with a red tablecloth and adorned with red and white candles and white cloth napkins.

The wine glasses stand empty, though a nice bottle of wine she had been saving for a special occasion sits in a bucket of ice, waiting to be opened. Kagome herself is pleased. She has pulled off a miraculously delicious looking meal, with his favorite foods, minus his strange obsession for ramen.

She glances through the door to their kitchen, eyeballing the clock above the stove. He should be home in the next five minutes, being as he would have returned from his flight earlier in the day around an hour and a half ago, and it only takes twenty minutes to get home from the airport.

So, dressed up in one of her newest purchases that she had acquired while shopping with Sango earlier in the day, she settles down to wait in her own chair, crossing her long bare legs under the table.

The dark blue fabric slides up to her mid thigh, the rest of the dress clinging to her slender form like a second skin, cuffed sleeves fluttering. Her hair is pulled half back, bangs resting over her brows, and she has smoothed her whole body up with lotion.

And so she waits for her fiancé to come home to her home made meal, to her love, to her.

She waits, and waits. And waits. She doesn't move for the first hour, the clock ticking the time away, her eyes occasionally sliding to the clock as it gets later, and later.

She reaches over to the bottle of wine and pops the cork, pouring a glass for herself before sitting the bottle back into the ice.

_The food is going cold. _

She looks down at her own plate, untouched as well, and takes a sip of her wine. And she waits, for her fiancé to come back from work, from his flight.

She finishes her glass of wine and pours another as soon as it is empty, starting on that one as the second hour creeps away.

She stands up slowly, her second empty glass of wine left on the untouched table as she lifts the entire bottle of wine out of the glass, tipping it back as she sways towards the kitchen, leaving the lights on in the dining room as she leaves, doing the same with the kitchen.

She locks the front door, still drinking from the bottle, and flows up the stairs with her only companion in her hand, done waiting.

Done waiting for the love of her life to come home from his flight with another woman.

end

Hope you liked it. Different than my normal style, but I had fun writing it. G'night.


	14. Balance

In Order To Succeed

Balance

The table is cleaned and all the dishes washed and put away before Kagome even wakes up. She stares at the small kitchen counter where a tall vase holds a single red rose, and the sprawled scribble of her fiance's writing apologizing for coming home late.

He had to help with some "internal maintenance" in the cockpit. His note promises that he will make up for it soon, and that he is sure that her meal would have tasted great, and why was there a empty bottle of red wine by the bed?

She makes a small half snicker half sob sound, uncovering the plate of fresh sliced fruit that he has prepared for her, staring at it blankly. Tipping the contents over the trash, she watches as they fall away, disappearing amongst the other discarded items.

Looking back at the flower again, she narrows her eyes.

_Liar. _

The sight of him and his 'co-pilot' Kikyo, locked in an embrace, lips moving over each other's flashes through her mind and she blows a sharp 'tsk' of air from between her teeth, turning to move back upstairs, where she quickly got ready for work.

skiiip

The pencil skirt ends just above her knees, showing off her strong calves and tiny ankles, strapped with small black heels. Her soft blue shirt is a long sleeved button up number, but fits her well, and she is aware of the sidelong stares that she gets even as she exits the elevator at her floor.

There are two cups of coffee in her hand, one that she deposits at her desk, along with her purse, before she glides over to _his _door and knocks twice, waiting for his permission to enter.

It comes quickly, in the form of a very brusque "Yes?" and she enters without delay, her dark brown eyes finding his own as she strides towards his desk and procures his own cup, waiting from him to take it from her hand.

She does not blush when his yellow brown eyes move from her eyes down the length of her body, a slender brow twitching in question at the choice of her skirt. She does not offer an explination, and he does not verbally ask.

His hand reaches out, closing around the cup, fingers overlapping her own for a hair longer than necessary before she pulls back, biting on her lower lip. "Sorry that I am late, Mr. Taisho."

She can hear it in her voice, the slight sadness, the depression creeping up on her regardless of how hard she is trying to find it. And he watches her, silently, like a predator sizing up his prey.

After a moment he seems to come to a conclusion and he leans back in his chair, leaning his head a bit to the side as he takes a slow sip of his coffee before speaking. "You understand you must stay after to make up for your second tardy, yes, Ms. Higurashi? I would say an hour."

She looks down to the ground, taking a sighing breath as she nods. "Yes, of course, Mr. Taisho."

She turns, having felt as if she is being dismissed, and walks towards the office door. Before she can open it back up, however, his voice reaches out to her, softly, dangerously.

"Don't worry, Ms. Higurashi. I will stay to help you."

She feels a sort of chill run up her spine, almost like foreboding, and she looks over her shoulder at him, bangs sliding over her cheekbones to half shadow her eyes.

"…Thank you, sir."

end

I know that was short, but there is a reason for it. Hope you liked it, and now it really starts to get interesting.


End file.
